


Belly Pattin'

by hubridbunny



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeydew needs his belly pattin’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Pattin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my roommate after listening to episode 14 of the YogPod, “Xephos’ War Stories."

“Phew, that was good!” Lalna said, dropping his fork and leaning back in his chair. His pants felt uncomfortably tight after such a large meal.

Across the table, Honeydew downed a gulp of the heady Dwarven ale and slammed the tankard back onto the table with a mighty belch.

“Aye, nothing like a belly full of good food,” he sighed.

“With plenty left over for the neighbors,” Xephos said with a smile. It was true; they still had half of a cooked chicken left, along with another whole loaf of bread and plenty of ale (although that wouldn’t last long).

Honeydew tore another handful of bread off of the loaf, shoving it all in his mouth at once.

“You’ll get sick if you eat much more,” Xephos warned him.

“Too late for that, mate,” Honeydew said through a mouthful of bread. He swallowed it and rubbed his swollen belly with a groan. “I think I need _that_.”

Xephos sighed. “What’s he mean?” Lalna asked as the spaceman got up from his seat.

“It’s time for Honeydew’s belly pat.” He responded as Honeydew lay down on the floor.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s alright, it won’t take long. I’ve just got to pat his belly.” Xephos crouched next to Honeydew. He rested a hand on Honeydew’s forehead, and the other on his stomach.

“Why?”

“Honeydew… He just needs his belly pattin’. Just… hang on, hang on.” Xephos gave Honeydew’s stomach a few pats. The Dwarf let out a few small burps, followed by a huge one that Lalna swore must have rattled the windows in their frames.

“Oof, there we go,” Honeydew said.

“How is it that I’ve lived with you two for this long and never knew about this?” Lalna asked.

Xephos stood back up, shrugging at Lalna. Honeydew pushed himself up on his arms and grinned at them.

“Who’s ready for dessert?” He laughed.


End file.
